A Haunting
by DustR25
Summary: A sequel to a "Deadly Game of Hide and Seek" Taking place a week after the events Gloyd and Swizzle accidently unleash the spirits of the dead racers onto Sugar Rush And what happens when these spirits have revenge on their minds?
1. Nightmares

_Hello_

 _This is the sequel to "A deadly Game of Hide and Seek" which I recommend you read to know what's going on_

 _This has been in the works for a little while due to the fact that "War On The Race Track" has been my main focus_

 _I hope you enjoy it_

 _I know I enjoyed writing it_

 _But without further ado_

 _Let's jump right into this_

 **Ch.1 Nightmares**

 _-A week after the events of "A Deadly Game of Hide and Seek"-_

Crumbelina would toss and turn in her bed

 _-In her dream-_

 _She'd be back in the distorted and dark version of Sugar Rush_

 _She'd see Candlehead curled into a ball on the ground crying_

 _She'd approach her_

" _C-C-Candlehead?"_

 _Candlehead would suddenly pounce on her_

 _Her eyes would turn crimson red_

 _Her fingernails would grow and become sharper_

 _Her voice would go demonic_

" _YOU LEFT ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

 _-End dream-_

Crumbelina would wake up sweating and screaming

She'd look around her room

She'd turn the lamp on beside her bed

She'd see a few framed photos of her and Candlehead

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" She'd tear up and begin to cry

(Meanwhile)

Minty would also be tossing and turning in her bed

 _-In her dream-_

 _She'd be walking through the forest in the dark Sugar Rush_

" _Where's that exit? Where's that exit?" She'd tell herself_

 _She'd hear demonic laughter_

 _She'd look around seeing nothing but dark, dead, rotting trees_

 _She'd turn back around and go back to walking_

"… _I see you…" She'd hear a demonic voice behind her_

 _She'd turn around and see nothing_

 _She'd take a step when Snowanna's hands would cover her eyes_

" _Guess who?"_

 _Minty would tremble_

"… _Death…" Snowanna would state and bite into Minty's neck_

 _-End dream-_

Minty would wake up in a pool of sweat still trembling

"…Haven't gotten sleep in weeks…" She'd state

(Meanwhile)

 _-In her dream-_

 _She'd be running through the dark distorted castle of the dark sugar rush hearing Rancis close behind her_

" _Come here Sticky…I won't hurt you…"_

 _Sticky would run into the throne room seeing the exit at the top of the stairs that would normally lead to the throne_

 _She'd run up the stairs_

 _She'd be a foot from it_

 _Rancis would suddenly grab her back the neck_

" _Not so fast…"_

 _Sticky would scream as Rancis would fly her over a group of zombie lollipops_

" _You're their main course!" Rancis would shout as he'd drop her right into the middle of the horde_

 _-End dream-_

Sticky would wake up kicking and screaming. "NO!"

Torvald would suddenly walk into her room

"Had the dream again?"

Sticky would nod trembling holding one of her pillows tight

"Crumbelina and Minty texted me saying the samething…" Torvald would show Sticky her phone

"H-H-How are you, Swizzle and Gloyd not suffering from these nightmares?"

Torvald would shrug. "These kind of things don't affect Gloyd…due to his Halloween theme…plus this is just normal to him…Swizzle…well I think Gloyd's just rubbing off on him…me…well I got no excuse…I only had 1 nightmare…and it was the night after we escaped that hell Vanellope created…"

"Well it's not fair…" Sticky would state

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd and Swizzle would be at Gloyd's home with his ouija board on a small table between them

"Are you sure about this Gloyd? This is a game that doesn't work…"

"Correction Swizzle it does work…I've contacted many spirits…I'm trying to contact the 4 we lost a week ago…let me light a candle…" Gloyd would turn off the lights and place a candle and put it beside the board as he and Swizzle would sit across from one another

Gloyd would place a note pad and a pen beside him

"Ready Swizzle?" Gloyd would ask

"Ready as I'll ever be…" Swizzle would respond

Both boys would gently put one finger on the planchette and would cross the center of the board with an "X"

Both boys would take a deep breath

Gloyd would finally speak. "Is anyone there?"

Both boys would patiently wait

The planchette would suddenly move to "Yes"

Both boys would look at one another

Gloyd would shrug and ask another question

"Are you a good spirit?"

The planchette would move to yes

Gloyd would ask another question

"What is your name?"

Both boys would patiently wait as the planchette would move around the letters spelling out a name

Gloyd would keep his finger on the planchette and write with his free hand

After the planchette would finish spelling a name he'd look at the note pad

"T-A-F-F-Y-T-A…Taffyta…"

Swizzle would look at him shocked

"What did you do for a living?" Gloyd would ask

The planchette would spell out another word

Gloyd would again write it down

The planchette would finish spelling

"A-R-A-C-E-R…A Racer…"

Gloyd would ask another question. "Who was my partner?"

The planchette would spell out another word

Gloyd would read it out. "M-E…Me…"

Swizzle would look at Gloyd surprised. "It worked?"

Gloyd would look at him. "Yea…but shut up…I'm the only one who's supposed to talk…"

Gloyd would look back down at the board

"Are you alone?" He'd ask

The planchette would move to "No"

Swizzle would look at Gloyd who'd shrug again

"Who's with you?" He'd ask

The planchette would move around

Gloyd would again write down each letter

The planchette would stop moving and Gloyd would look at his note pad

"R-A-N-C-I-S-S-N-O-W-A-N-N-A…Rancis and Snowanna…"

"No Candlehead?" Swizzle would mutter

"Shut it Swizzle…" Gloyd would state

The planchette would suddenly begin moving in a figure 8 at the center of the board

Swizzle would get nervous as Gloyd would stop it.

"Oh no you don't…I'm ending this…GOODBYE…"

Both boys would move the planchette to "Goodbye"

Gloyd would flip the planchette over

"Why did you end it?" Swizzle would ask

"There's 4 signs that a spirit is either trying to take over the board or escape through it…1st sign is counting through the numbers either forward or backward…2nd sign is going through the alphabet…3rd sign is doing a figure 8 like they were doing…4th sign is if it makes the infinity symbol on the board…"

"Ok…I need a quick breather…"

Swizzle would get up and get a drink of water

Gloyd would twiddle his thumbs waiting patiently

Swizzle would sit back across from him. "Ok I'm ready…"

Gloyd would flip the Planchette back over and both boys would gently put a finger on it

Again they would cross the center of the board with an "X"

Gloyd would take a deep breath

"Is anyone there?"

The planchette would move to "Yes"

"What's your name?"

The Planchette would move

Again Gloyd would write down the letters

The Planchette would stop

"C-A-N-D-L-E-H-E-A-D…Candlehead…"

"Are you alone?" Gloyd would ask

The Planchette would move to "Yes"

Both boys would look at one another

"Ok…what was your candy theme?"

The planchette would move

Gloyd would write down the response

The planchette would stop moving

"B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y-C-A-K-E-A-N-D-I-C-E-C-R-E-A-M…Birthday Cake and Ice Cream…"

Swizzle would notice the room growing slightly darker

"Uh Gloyd?" Swizzle would start before Gloyd would cut him off

"I said stay quiet…" He'd look back at the board

"What were your 2 nicknames?" He'd ask

The planchette would move again

Swizzle would notice a candle in the kitchen go out abruptly

His eyes would go wide

The planchette would stop moving

"D-I-T-Z-A-N-D-C-A-N-D-L-E-S…Ditz and Candles…"

Gloyd would look at Swizzle. "You alright?"

Swizzle would look at him. "This room got darker and I'm telling you I just saw a candle go out in the kitchen…"

Gloyd would role his eyes. "Need another breather?"

Swizzle would shake his head. "No I'm good…"

Gloyd would go to ask another when both boys would notice the room grow slightly darker

"What the…" Gloyd would state

"Candlehead…are you a good or evil spirit?"

Both boys would see a shadow moving across the room before vanishing

The planchette would suddenly move to "No"

Swizzle would gulp as Gloyd would notice multiple shadows move very briefly

"Are you alone Candlehead?" He'd ask

The Planchette would move to "No"

"Who's with you?" Gloyd would ask

The Planchette would spell out 3 words

"Y-O-U-K-N-O-W-W-H-O…You Know Who…"

Swizzle would grow nervous

"Are Taffyta, Rancis and Snowanna joining you?" Gloyd would ask

The planchette would move to "Yes"

"What do you want Candlehead?" Gloyd would ask

The planchette would spell out 3 words

"…Y-O-U-K-N-O-W-W-H-A-T…You know what…"

Both boys would look at one another

"Gloyd end it now…please…" Swizzle would state

"Goodbye…" Gloyd would state completely forgetting to move the planchette over to "Goodbye"

"Swizzle…put this away…I'm going to make sure nothing was damaged…"

Gloyd would get up and look over his house as Swizzle would put the Oujia Board in a closet but would make a grave error

He'd leave the Planchette on the board

He'd close the closet door

And the Planchette would begin moving on it's own

(Not to far away)

Vanellope would be watching the boys through a hidden camera

"…Idiots…broke 2 big rules…"

She'd check the code. "Hmm…well…time to give them a real haunting…" She'd laugh evilly

(A short bit later)

Swizzle and Gloyd would be playing Mortal Kombat XL

"I'm telling you I'm gonna kick your ass Gloyd…" Swizzle would state confidently as he'd choose Scorpion

"Nope…Sub-Zero is far superior…" Gloyd would choose Sub-Zero

The game would be loading preparing for the fight as both boys would see their reflections on the screen

They'd suddenly see Taffyta standing behind them

Her eye sockets would be hollow except for 2 red dots

There'd be 2 streaks of blood coming from each eye

She'd have a wide grin on her face

Both boys would look behind them

To find nothing

"Y-y-y-you saw her too right?" Swizzle would ask Gloyd

"I thought I saw something…but it wasn't a person…man that Oujia Board did a number on you didn't it?"

"I'm not joking Gloyd I swear I saw Taffyta standing right behind us…she had no eyes and was bleeding from her eye sockets!"

Gloyd would grab Swizzle's shoulders and shake him

"Snap out of it your dreaming…"

Both boys would go back to playing

(A few minutes later)

Swizzle would see something spying on them from the bathroom

It'd be Snowanna

But transparent

Swizzle would jump off the couch

"Gloyd look!"

Gloyd would look seeing nothing

"I don't see anything…"

"Snowanna was right there! She's was transparent!"

"Your seeing things…" Gloyd would state as he'd shut down his gaming system

They'd suddenly hear a familiar humming coming from upstairs

"Hum hum hum hum hum hum huuummmmm…"

They'd recognize it as Candlehead's

"Explain that!" Swizzle would demand

"J-j-j-just the wind?" Gloyd would respond

"You're not skeptic Gloyd! You're in denial!" Swizzle would shout

"Where did you put the Oujia board?" Gloyd would ask

"In the closet…" Swizzle would point to it

Gloyd would open it and look at Swizzle

"You left the Planchette on the board?! How stupid can you be?!"

"I didn't know this would happen!"

"You idiot!"

The mirror in the bathroom would suddenly shatter

"I'm out!" Swizzle would bolt out the door

"Wait for me!" Gloyd would follow

Both boys would run across the front lawn and across the street before stopping

"What the hell do we do now?!" Swizzle would ask

"Well…they can only haunt my house…so I guess we can leave it at that while I think of a way…"

They'd suddenly see 4 faint figures fly out of the house

"Ok Vanellope defiantly has something to do with this…" Gloyd would state

The 4 figures would fly towards the boys

"RUN!" Swizzle would shout as both boys would dart into the forest

Vanellope having watched the hold thing would laugh evilly

"Hahahaha boy am I going to enjoy tonight!"

She'd suddenly grin

"Oh and I just got an idea for afterwards…"

She'd laugh evilly

(A few minutes later)

Sticky would stare at the ceiling

She'd suddenly see an aspiration begin to form

"What the?"

It'd form into Rancis

Sticky would shriek

Not to far away Minty would be in the bathroom splashing some water on her face

"Fuck I'm hating these nightmares…"

She'd look in the mirror

She'd see Snowanna standing in the tub

Her eye's would be crimson red with 2 black dots in each of them

She'd sport a wicked grin blood streaking between her teeth and down both sides of her mouth

Minty would scream

Crumbelina would try going back to sleep

She'd suddenly see Candlehead standing in the corner of the room with her eyes closed

Crumbelina would sit up

"C-C-C-Candlehead?"

Candlehead would open her eyes

They'd be black with only 2 small crimson red dots in the middle of her eye sockets

Crumbelina would grow nervous

Candlehead would take a step towards her

Crumbelina would run out of the room screaming

 **End Ch.1**

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _So Gloyd and Swizzle unleashed 4 beings with revenge the only thing on their minds_

 _What changes has Vanellope done?_

 _What does Vanellope plan on doing in the morning?_

 _Stay tuned to find out!_


	2. A 'Fun' Game

_Here's the next chapter_

 _So how will the racers react to the spirits of the dead racers coming back to haunt them?_

 _Just what has Vanellope planned for them?_

 _So many questions so little time_

 _So without further ado_

 _Let's jump right back into this_

 **Ch.2 A 'Fun' Game**

(Where we left off)

Crumbelina would run down the stairs into the living room

She'd tremble as she'd pick up her phone

She'd see Candlehead slowly peak out of the bathroom doorway

Crumbelina would shriek and run out of the house and into the forest

(Meanwhile)

Torvald would open Sticky's door just to get tackled to the floor by her

"Whoa Sticky…what's wrong? Why were you screaming?"

"RANCIS IS ON THE CEILING!" Sticky would scream

Torvald would look at the ceiling and see nothing. "You sure?"

They'd both hear familiar chuckling from stairs a few feet away

"THAT'S HIS CHUCKLING!" Sticky would shriek

Sticky would run to the bathroom window and jump out Torvald quickly following her

"Sticky I think your seeing things…" Torvald would state

"LOOK!" Sticky would point up to the window where they'd see Rancis looking down at them

"Run!" Both sisters would flee into the forest

(further away)

Minty would run out of her bathroom screaming

She'd run out her door

She'd stop and turn around just to see Snowanna fly out of her house

She'd shriek and run into the forest

(A few minutes later in the castle)

Vanellope would sit in her throne room when a wind would blow through

"And here they are…" She'd mutter as Rancis, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead would suddenly appear infront of her floating above the ground

"Vanellope…" They'd speak in unison in a demonic voice

Vanellope would chuckle. "I know why you came here…"

The 4 approach her

"And I have an offer…you won't be able to resist…"

The 4 back off her

"…We're listening…"

Vanellope would grin

(A short while later)

Gloyd, Swizzle, Minty, Crumbelina, Torvald and Sticky would run into one another in the forest

"I saw Candlehead's ghost!" Crumbelina would shout

"I saw Snowanna in my bathroom!" Minty would add

"We saw Rancis!" Sticky would shout

Gloyd and Swizzle would look at one another and gulp

The girls would glare at them. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Swizzle brought them back because he left the planchette on my Ouija board!" Gloyd would respond

"Gloyd didn't end the session correctly!" Swizzle would shout

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Minty would yell at them

They'd all go silent as they'd hear Vanellope chuckle

They'd all look around

A blue box would appear around them

Sticky would recognize the box

"NO1 NO! NO! DON'T SEND US BACK THERE!"

Vanellope would appear before them

"I had a new idea for a game…and you are all going to play…"

She'd teleport them all to the Dark Sugar Rush

Everyone would look around seeing all the zombie lollipops dead and most of them are eaten

"W-w-what happened?" Sticky would tremble

Vanellope would appear

"As you all know…4 of you were trapped here as demons…during that time…I may have put them on a starvation diet…till now…they eat anything and everything…"

"W-w-what?!" Minty would look at her appalled

"And since most of the food they did have has already been devoured…I decided…might aswell feed them…but with a meal that will give them a challenge…"

"Wait…this is your game?! They're trying to kill us?!"

"Indeed they are…"

The racers would tremble

Vanellope would grin

"H-h-how long do we have to survive for?" Torvald would ask

"As if I'll tell you…you'll know time is up…when this box reappears…"

She'd finish her sentence than vanish

The 6 racers would look around them

Vanellope's voice would echo throughout the game. "The game starts…NOW!"

The racers would tremble as they'd heard the laughter of Rancis, Snowanna and Taffyta

They'd look around and bunch together

Candlehead would suddenly appear a few feet away from them with her eyes closed

They'd all freeze

"…I was wondering if you'd ever come back…" She'd speak in her normal voice

Everyone would see her covered in cuts and bruises

"…You have no idea what life here is like…"

"C-Candlehead?" Crumbelina would hesitantly take a step towards her

"…I've been eager for this moment…since I made a promise…"

Everyone would back away from her. "W-what did you promise?"

Candlehead's colors would quickly change back to black and grey as her eye sockets would be hollow except for 2 crimson red dots

"THAT YOU WOULD ALL DIE WITH ME!" She'd scream in a demonic voice as all 6 racers would blackout out

They'd all wake in a weird room

"W-w-where are we?" Sticky would ask

Vanellope would suddenly appear. "You honestly think it was a game of hide and seek?" She'd chuckle. "You guys really think I'd repeat something that's already been done? You should know I like being unique with ideas…"

"S-s-so what are you putting us through?" Swizzle would ask

Vanellope would toss them all flashlights

"Find you way out…those that do…return to the game…those that are caught…are devoured…and this is no normal maze…this is a labyrinth with constantly changing passages and short cuts…there is no one way to the end…and you are being hunted by 4 hungry…blood thirsty…and vengeful beings…good luck…" She'd laugh evilly as she'd vanish

The floor beneath the 6 racers would fall and all 6 would land in different spots in the maze.

Everyone would activate their flashlights terrified beyond belief

"Don't scream…don't scream…that'll just lead them to you…" Sticky would tell herself

"Sticky…-she'd hear a demonic whisper-…we see you…"

Sticky would look around her only seeing a nothing but high walls

"…Behind you…"

Sticky would look behind her trembling

She'd see Rancis standing mere feet from her

She'd turn around and run shrieking

(Further away)

Swizzle and Gloyd would find eachother

"Why do I have a feeling each spirit has a specific target?" Swizzle would look at Gloyd

"Because they do have targets…"

"So Rancis is after Sticky and Torvald…Candlehead is after Crumbelina…Snowanna is after Minty…and Taffyta is after you and me?"

"No…most of those are correct…but all of them are after us…" Gloyd would respond

"What?!"

"We freed them…and we're the reason they get a chance at a fresh meal…they'll make sure they 'thank' us…"

"So we're dead?"

A path would open up beside them and Taffyta would suddenly appear

"Good chance of it…" Gloyd would state

(Further away)

Minty would slowly wake down a dark hallway trembling

She'd hear strange noises as multiple passage ways would appear

She'd hold her flashlight tight as her hands would tremble

"Minty…" A demonic voice would call out to her. "Where are you…"

Minty would look around her frantically

"Above you…"

Minty would slowly look up and see Snowanna on the ceiling

"…Boo…" Snowanna would state

Minty would shriek and run blindly down a corridor

(Not to far away)

Crumbelina would walk down a long, narrow and dark hallway

She'd keep her hands wrapped around her flashlight

"How big is this place?" She'd asked herself

She'd suddenly feel a gust of wind and would freeze in place

"That's not natural…one of _them_ must be close…"

She'd go back to walking but would pick up the pace

The gust of wind would intensify and would knock her off her feet

She'd try to get back up but would be blown down the hallway

Eventually she'd come to a stop and would turn her flashlight back on

She'd look up from the floor and her eyes would be met by Candlehead's

They'd be feet apart

Candlehead would reach for her

A blood curtailing shriek would echo throughout the entire maze

Followed by an eerie, dark and deafening silence

 **End ch.2**

 _I hope you enjoyed the chapter_

 _Ch.2 of a Sweet Life will be out soon along with ch.3 of this story_

 _See you all in the next chapter!_


	3. Preyed Upon

_Here's the next chapter_

 _It's been a while since I updated this one_

 _But have no fear for the chapter is here!_

 **Ch.3 Preyed On**

(A few minutes after last chapter)

Torvald would go in the direction she heard Crumbelina's scream

She'd tremble at the eerie silence

She'd suddenly see something laying on the ground

She'd walk up to it

It'd be Crumbelina's hat

She'd pick it up her hands shaking in fear

She'd hear someone walk up behind her

She'd turn around quickly shining her light

Only to find Sticky a nervous wreck

"T-T-Torvald?"

"Yea…it's me…"

"I-I-I-Is t-th-th-that Crumbelina's hat?"

Torvald would silently nod

"So s-sh-she's dead?"

"We don't know that…but our priority is getting out of here…" Torvald would state as she'd take Sticky by the hand

Rancis would suddenly appear infront of them

"Going somewhere?" He'd ask his voice demonic

Both girls would shriek and run

(With Gloyd and Swizzle)

Taffyta would lunge at them as they'd run down a passage way

"Do you know where your going?!" Swizzle would shout at Gloyd

Gloyd would suddenly grab him pull him through a trap door that would seal close after them

"Damnit!" Taffyta would shout

Swizzle and Gloyd would fall into a room with several monitors

"Gloyd was is all this?"

Gloyd would sit on an armchair

"I knew Vanellope didn't make this herself…she using the labyrinth I used on everyone on my birthday 3 years ago…remember?"

"Yea…"

"We're in this place…but I know where all the buttons are

He'd grin

"I'll get us out of here in a sec…"

The powerboard would short circuit

"What the?!"

Vanellope would suddenly appear

"You really think I'd make it that easy?"

Both boys would back away

"Taffyta…attack…"

Vanellope would move over to the side as Taffyta would appear and lunge at the 2

Gloyd would hit a button opening an escape door

He'd look over to see Taffyta on Swizzle

"Help me!"

Gloyd would reluctantly look away and run through the door

"GLOYD!" Swizzle would shout

Taffyta would go to bit him in the next

Swizzle would knock her over and run through the escape door

Taffyta would chase him

(With Minty)

She'd be running down a hallway hearing Snowanna getting closer

"Your mine…" Snowanna would state in a demonic voice

"No!"

"Yes!" Snowanna would shove Minty from behind and send her falling to the ground

Snowanna would jump onto her and pin her down

"I hunger…you'll help me with that…"

Minty would try breaking fear. "No! NOT LIKE THIS!"

Rancis would appear infront of them

"Found a feast Snowanna?"

"Yes…"

Her mouth would open and go for Minty's neck

A piercing shriek would echo throughout the labyrinth

(Somewhere else)

Crumbelina would open her eyes

Candlehead would be dragging her down dark passages towards some sort of portal

She'd try breaking free to no avail as Candlehead would drag her through the portal and they'd teleport to the dark sugar rush

Crumbelina would be laid on the ground as Candlehead would sit on her and cut her cheek with one of her claw like fingers

Crumbelina would be petrified

"Why?" She'd ask

Candlehead would chuckle

"Because I'm hungry…wanted revenge…and I wanted you all to myself…" Candlehead would lick the blood off her finger. "That tastes good…"

Crumbelina would sob. "I'm sorry I left you…"

Candlehead would look at her. "It's too late for an apology…"

Crumbelina would sob more. "I know…I know I can never make it up to you…but do know it hurt me knowing that I left you…it hurt me everyday…and everyday I knew you were suffering…so if what your about to do will make you feel better…than go right on ahead…I'm ready…"

Candlehead would move her face closer to hers

"Your ready to die?"

"…If it'll finally make you feel better and make it up too you…I'm ready to go…better you than the other demons…"

"Very well…" Candlehead would respond as she'd bite Crumbelina in the neck

Crumbelina would look up at the dark sky

Her eyes would tear up

"…Goodbye…" She'd weakly say as she'd close her eyes

(Back with Torvald and Sticky)

They'd stop running when they'd realize Rancis isn't following them

They'd suddenly hear a strange noise around a corner

"What is that?" Sticky would ask nervously

"Let's check it out…" Torvald would respond

They'd both nervously look around the corner

And they'd see Rancis and Snowanna

And a pile of bones, fat and ripped clothing that used to be Minty

They'd both gasp as the 2 would look at them

"There they are!" Snowanna would shout

"Get them!" Rancis would add

Both girls would run away hearing the 2 following closely behind

(Back with the guys)

Swizzle would start to catch up on Gloyd

"I'm going to kill you Gloyd!" Swizzle would shout

Gloyd would come up to a ravine with a few platforms leading to the other side

Gloyd would start parkouring from ledge to ledge and platform to platform

Swizzle would follow closely behind

He'd look behind and see Taffyta following close behind

(Further away)

Sticky and Torvald would continue to run when Rancis would appear infront of them

"End of the line ladies…"

Snowanna would grab Torvald as Rancis would grab Sticky

They'd drag them to the portal Candlehead went through

Vanellope would watch everything on a monitor. "Are you serious?! They got them all so soon?!"

She'd ponder for a moment

"No matter…I have an idea for a new game…however…I will let them meet their fates first…"

She'd suddenly laugh manically

 **End Ch.3**

 _I apologize for the chapter being so short_


End file.
